This invention relates generally to the art of candle supports and in particular is concerned with support of candles placed on interior windowsills.
As used herein the term candle refers to devices resembling wick-type candles which radiate light from the tops thereof in the same manner as a wick-type candles, whether energized by electricity, kerosene, tallow or other means.
For hundreds of years many people have followed the custom of placing candles in windows at Christmas time as well as at other times. A common problem that has been shared by these people is that it is difficult to provide adequate support for the candles on windowsills. This has especially been true in modern years when the candles have been energized by electricity and have had cords attached thereto which have tended to pull them off windowsills onto the floor.
To overcome this "support problem", many people have resorted to taping the bases of candles to windowsills and/or taping the candles themselves to windows. However, this approach has a disadvantage of being unsightly and also leaving adhesive marks on the windows and windowsills.
Others have resorted to placing thumbtacks in window frames and wiring the candles to these thumbtacks, however, again, the wires are unsightly and thumbtacks leave impressions in the window frames.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for stabilizing support for candles placed upon interior windowsills which is inexpensive to manufacture, pleasing to look at, nondestructive and uncomplicated to use, and efficient in operation.